Soulbond
by The Nerdy Brunette
Summary: To be able to train the pack for the impending attack, Derek relocates them to small town Mystic Falls. Little did he know, the tug he felt to go there was not because of the "normalness" of it. Katherine gets word that Elena has been turned into a vampire, but doesn't believe it. She heads back to Mystic Falls to find out. But why is there so many werewolves at the airport?


**A/N: So, this is my first TW or TVD fanfic, much less a TW/TVD crossover fanfic! It takes place after season two of TW and will contain events that are happening in season four of TVD. In this fic, Boyd and Erica didn't run away nor were captured by the Alpha pack! I really hope you all like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the TW or TVD franchise! They are just little creatures that run around my head and demand me to listen to them tell what would happen if they crossed paths!**

**Warning for the entire fic: There will be smut! SMUT SMUT SMUT. There will probably be slash or even femslash, depending on if I can do any justice to it! So if you don't like that kind of thing, then this fanfic probably isn't for you. There will also be a bit of AU somewhere in the fic, but I don't know just where yet!**

**Also, this isn't betaed, mainly because I have no idea how that works. .**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

**Soulbond**

* * *

To say that things had dramatically changed after the night in the warehouse where Jackson was killed as the kanima and came back as a werewolf, where Gerard escaped and ran off to slowly die, and where Scott declared that Derek wasn't his Alpha was an understatement. After realizing the impending doom of the Alpha pack, Derek knew that his pack wasn't ready for this, not this soon. So he did the only thing he could think of: He packed them up and moved them across the country. Peter said it was a weak move, but after being shoved into a few walls, he quickly learned to keep his opinions to himself. With the joint efforts of both Allison and Stiles, Scott was convinced that he made the wrong choice and joined the pack.

By now, Scott's mom had come to terms with her son being a werewolf. When they explained things to Melissa McCall, they also explained things to Sherriff Stilinksi. In all, those were the only parents they had to convince to relocate to a new town, but when Derek explained the danger of staying in Beacon Hills, the two single parents had no doubt of their decision. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were the Three Muskateer Misfits, so packing their things and leaving wasn't so difficult. A still very human and supernatural immune Lydia and once lizard creature now werewolf Jackson had no problem with somehow bribing their parents to let them move, and Jackson ended up convincing Danny's parents to allow him to come along. Danny was a smart boy, so it didn't take him long to actually figure things out once he was released from the hospital when kanima Jackson paralyzed him at that gay club.

Then they got on a plane that took them on a direct flight to a town whose name called to Derek, like it was where they were destined to go. That town was across the country in the state of Virginia. Scott whined about the town probably being full of old couples who were creepy. Lydia said it sounded romantic. Jackson made a face when he found out how small it was. Stiles began looking up information on the town, freaking out when numerous reports of 'animal' attacks popped up to fill his laptop screen. Erica and Boyd were indifferent. Isaac seemed drawn to it just like Derek was.

What is the name of this town, you ask? Well, none other than Mystic Falls.

* * *

Katherine picked lazily at her nails, listening to the vampire fledgling in front of her splutter nonsense. She was in a dark alleyway and it was somewhere near midnight in the city of Venice, Italy. Her brown hair was curled perfectly to frame her face, and her outifit consisted of the usual all black and tight fabrics with heels. Perfectly Katherine Pierce. Getting tired of what useless information this vampire was feeding her from his knees in front of her, she pulled a wooden stake out of her back pocket.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He suddenly cried out, holding his hands up in surrender. She could practically feel the fear radiating off him in waves. A dark brow raised in interest to see what his last words were, and she motioned for him to get on with it. He ran a hand through his too blond hair and swallowed hard before speaking. "Elena Gilbert, your doppleganger, is- She's-"

"Spit it out before I get tired of waiting," Katherine snapped as she twirled the stake in her hands. His eyes widened slightly when they landed on it, making him swallow hard once again. "I'm waiting, Lucas!"

The fledgling - Lucas - quickly opened his mouth to continue. "She's a vampire now! She died, but she came back because she had vampire blood in her system!" He winced, waiting for the pain of the wood jabbing into him, but it didn't come. One blue eye cracked open to look at the vampiress, shocked by what he was seeing. Katherine was staring down at him with a raised eyebrow and a rather cocky smirk on her face. The smirk seemed to impossibly grow more as she used the point of the stake to brush back a piece of Lucas' hair.

"Oh, Lucas. That was a very sad attempt to save your own life. Unfortunately for you, you failed." And before he could utter another word, Katherine drove the stake right through his undead heart, feeling satisfied by the sound he made as he died. Maybe if he had done more research before making that desperate little comment, Lucas would have realized that the Salvatore brothers cared oh too much for their precious human Elena Gilbert to let her die. They would die themselves before allowing her to die, which was making Katherine practically bristle at the thought.

She began to clean up the mess she had made, humming a song she heard on the radio under her breath. There was an unsettling feeling starting to form in the pit of her stomach as she thought about Lucas' words though; a feeling that was starting to make her suddenly curious. What if Elena had been turned? It wasn't like that outcome was completely out of the question, especially with all the vampires that seemed attracted to Mystic Falls.

Maybe going to Mystic Falls and checking things out wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"Derek! It smells weird here," Scott whined as soon as they got off the plane at an airport closest to Mystic Falls. The plane that he payed for all of his pack to ride first class on so they were comfortable and whining could be avoided. Of course it wasn't though, because this was Derek's pack. _The_ whiniest pack on planet earth. So there had to be a least one person who whined or bitched or mumbled or groaned or _something!_

Erica shoved Scott out of the way so she could get off the plane, and Isaac threw an arm around his shoulder to drag him along so they kept walking and people didn't complain about them blocking the way. Derek tried his hardest not to growl in aggravation over the beta and rolled back his shoulders in an attempt to calm himself down. They were supposed to be here. Derek had never been so sure of anything since becoming the Alpha. Hell, he had never been so sure of anything in his life.

Peter started to talk as the two walked calmly into the loud airport, full of smells like overpowering perfumes and colognes, food from the vending machines, and cleaning supplies that kept the airport clean. It was giving the Alpha a headache. Or maybe it was adding to the headache from the incessant whining from Scott. A hand reached up to scrub the side of his face while he listened to his brought back from the dead uncle. "There is a hint of death in the air. Maybe you'll run into your first vampire while we're in this new town. You'll have to be careful though; they tend-"

The resurrected man's smooth drawl was intterupted when Stiles pushed in between them with wide eyes. "Wait a minute! Vampire's exist? But you told me they didn't exist and that I was just being irrational! Peter just said they existed though, which means that we're in their territory! We're in vampire territory as a pack of werewolves, and of course the three humans.. But that's besides the point. What if they decide to reinact Twilight and get into a supernatural sworn enemies battle?! I don't want to be caught in the middle of a battle with vampires! I'm human, so they'll drink my blood. Unless they're like the actual vampires in Twilight and-"

"STILES!" The whole pack yelled out to the hypreactive teenager, who flinched in response because Derek was right beside him and had actually growled out his name instead of saying it like a human like the rest of the pack. The loud outburst caused the people waiting to collect their luggage to all look at the group and wonder just who exactly Stiles was and why everyone felt the need to yell at him so loudly.

Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance, then was suddenly at high alert as a scent caught his nose. It was a scent that made him feel his wolf stir inside of him, wanting to be set free. The alpha werewolf had to close his eyes and calm himself down so he didn't wolf out right there in front of everyone. He was beginning to wonder why his wolf would act up like that when all of a sudden someone brushed past him quickly and caused the scent to flood his senses again.

"Be careful with that bag! It cost more than what you earn in a whole year!" The person - a woman with long chocolate hair that was curled and spilled down the back of her black leather jacket that covered her tight black shirt worn with black jeans and a pair of black high heeled boots - yelled at someone who looked like they were hired by her. She kept speaking angrily with the man, and Derek couldn't help but keep his eyes on her, completely intrigued by why she was causing his wolf to go crazy.

Isaac walked up next to Derek and exhaled loudly through his teeth, then looked to his Alpha with raised eyebrows. "She's scarier than Lydia when she goes into control freak mode." The beta sniffed the air slightly, then cringed. "Jesus Christ, she smells like death. Do you think she's dying?" Isaac quickly whipped his head around to look at the tanned skinned girl, her face hidden behind a pair of rather large sunglasses. Derek didn't respond, but was rather too focused on making sure he didn't shift. None of the other wolves seemed to be having problems, except Peter was looking at him with interest written all over his face.

The girl finally stopped yelling at the very afraid looking man, who simply nodded the whole time she yelled at him, and huffed before turning around and making her way back the way she came. When Derek saw her face, his wolf was practically clawing at him to be set free, howling inside of the Alpha's chest. He didn't even realize that the brunette had stopped in front of him and had taken off her sunglasses to reveal the most beautiful pair of chocolate eyes that he had ever seen until she started to talk.

"Yes, well that's because I am dead, puppy. It's best not to talk about how others smell when your whole pack is making the airport smell like dog." Derek just blinked at her, staring at her face and sultry smirk that had formed on her lips. He didn't know why Isaac was complaining about her smelling like death when it was barely noticeable under the intoxicating smell of her perfume. Her eyes narrowed at Derek, scrutinzing him, before pushing past them once more and making her way out of the airport. The werewolf turned around and let his eyes follow after her, his wolf howling angrily at Derek for letting her leave.

Peter watched the whole thing, smelling when Derek's wolf began to try and surface, but he didn't interfere. After the girl had gotten into the back of a black Range Rover, the elder man walked up and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder lightly and sighed. "Well, Derek. You just met your first vampire." _And I don't think that's the last we'll be seeing of her._ He didn't say that last sentence out loud of course.

"Derek, can we just get our bags and go before Scott starts to whine about wanting to talk on the phone with Allison again?" Jackson said in an annoyed tone, which Scott retaliated by shoving Jackson slightly. Derek groaned, scrubbing his hand across the side of his face in his own annoyance. It was probably best to leave the airport before there ended up being a puppy pile in the middle of it.

"Get your bags and let's go. There's a car waiting for us."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? It isn't too terribly dreadful is it? R&R is always appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this!3**


End file.
